This invention relates to compositions for improving magnetic resonance imaging ("MRI"), magnetic resonance spectroscopy ("MRS"), and magnetic resonance spectroscopy imaging ("MRSI"). More particularly, the present invention relates to low concentration fluorine-19 imaging agents.
The technique of MRI encompasses the detection of certain atomic nuclei (those possessing magnetic dipole moments) utilizing magnetic fields and radio-frequency radiation. It is similar in some respects to X-ray computed tomography ("CT") in providing a cross-sectional display of the body organ anatomy with excellent resolution of soft tissue detail. The technique of MRI is advantageously non-invasive as it avoids the use of ionizing radiation.
The hydrogen atom, having a nucleus consisting of a single unpaired proton, has the strongest magnetic dipole moment of any nucleus. Since hydrogen occurs in both water and lipids, it is abundant in the human body. Therefore, MRI is most commonly used to produce images based upon the distribution density of protons and/or the relaxation times of protons in organs and tissues. Other nuclei having a net magnetic dipole moment also exhibit a nuclear magnetic resonance phenomenon which may be used in MRI, MRS, and MRSI applications. Such nuclei include carbon-13 (six protons and seven neutrons), fluorine-19 (9 protons and 10 neutrons), sodium-23 (11 protons and 12 neutrons), and phosphorus-31 (15 protons and 16 neutrons).
While the phenomenon of MRI was discovered in 1945, it is only relatively recently that it has found application as a means of mapping the internal structure of the body as a result of the original suggestion of Lauterbur (Nature, 242, 190-191 (1973)). The fundamental lack of any known hazard associated with the level of the magnetic and radio-frequency fields that are employed renders it possible to make repeated scans on vulnerable individuals. Additionally, any scan plane can readily be selected, including transverse, coronal, and sagittal sections.
In an MRI experiment, the nuclei under study in a sample (e.g. protons, .sup.19 F etc.) are irradiated with the appropriate radio-frequency (RF) energy in a controlled gradient magnetic field. These nuclei, as they relax, subsequently emit RF energy at a sharp resonance frequency. The resonance frequency of the nuclei depends on the applied magnetic field.
According to known principles, nuclei with appropriate spin when placed in an applied magnetic field (B, expressed generally in units of gauss or Tesla (10.sup.4 gauss)) align in the direction of the field. In the case of protons, these nuclei precess at a frequency, F, of 42.6 MHz at a field strength of 1 Tesla. At this frequency, an RF pulse of radiation will excite the nuclei and can be considered to tip the net magnetization out of the field direction, the extent of this rotation being determined by the pulse, duration and energy. After the RF pulse, the nuclei "relax" or return to equilibrium with the magnetic field, emitting radiation at the resonant frequency. The decay of the emitted radiation is characterized by two relaxation times, T.sub.1 and T.sub.2. T.sub.1 is the spin-lattice relaxation time or longitudinal relaxation time, that is, the time taken by the nuclei to return to equilibrium along the direction of the externally applied magnetic field. T.sub.2 is the spin-spin relaxation time associated with the dephasing of the initially coherent precession of individual proton spins. These relaxation times have been established for various fluids, organs, and tissues in different species of mammals.
For protons and other suitable nuclei, the relaxation times T.sub.1 and T.sub.2 are influenced by the environment of the nuclei (e.g., viscosity, temperature, and the like). These two relaxation phenomena are essentially mechanisms whereby the initially imparted radio-frequency energy is dissipated to the surrounding environment. The rate of this energy loss or relaxation can be influenced by certain molecules or other nuclei which are paramagnetic. Chemical compounds incorporating these paramagnetic molecules or nuclei may substantially alter the T.sub.1 and T.sub.2 values for nearby nuclei having a magnetic dipole moment. The extent of the paramagnetic effect of the given chemical compound is a function of the environment within which it finds itself.
In MRI, scanning planes and sliced thicknesses can be selected. This selection permits high quality transverse, coronal and sagittal images to be obtained directly. The absence of any moving parts in MRI equipment promotes a high reliability. It is believed that MRI has a greater potential than CT for the selective examination of tissue characteristics. The reason for this being that in CT, X-ray attenuation and coefficients alone determine image contrast, whereas at least four separate variables (T.sub.1, T.sub.2, proton density, and flow) may contribute to the MRI signal. For example, it has been shown (Damadian, Science, 171, 1151 (1971)) that the values of the T.sub.1 and T.sub.2 relaxation in tissues are generally longer by about a factor of two (2) in excised specimens of neoplastic tissue compared with the host tissue.
By reason of its sensitivity to subtle physiochemical differences between organs and/or tissues, it is believed that MRI may be capable of differentiating different tissue types and in detecting diseases which induce physicochemical changes that may not be detected by X-ray or CT which are only sensitive to differences in the electron density of tissue.
In some cases, the concentration of nuclei to be measured is not sufficiently high to produce a detectable MR signal. For instance, since .sup.19 F is present in the body in very low concentration, a fluorine source must be administered to a subject to obtain a measurable .sup.19 F MR signal. Signal sensitivity is improved by administering higher concentrations of fluorine or by coupling the fluorine to a suitable "probe" which will concentrate in the body tissues of interest. High fluorine concentration must be balanced against increased tissue toxicity. It is also currently believed that a fluorine agent should preferably contain magnetically equivalent fluorine atoms in order to obtain a clear, strong signal.
From the foregoing, it would be a significant advancement in the art to provide fluorine MRI agents for enhancing images of body organs and tissues which may be administered in relatively low concentrations, yet provide a clear, strong signal.
Such MRI agent are disclosed and claimed herein.